The Truth about Jealousy
by Amanda3271
Summary: Booth tries to fight the jealousy inside of him when a certain someone tries to ask out Brennan. Will he succeed


***This one is a smut about a jealous Booth dealing with Walter "The Finder" Sherman trying to ask Brennan out infront of his face before he soon takes matters into his own hands*** ***Disclaimer: I don't own BONES***

Booth sat bored and a little annoyed as he heard Walter Sherman try to repeatedly ask Brennan out, only to be repeatedly be turned down by her.

"Why don't we go to the bar and have a drink. Just one drink and I will never bother you about it again." Walter pleaded with Brennan.

"I must respectfully decline your offer for a drink." Brennan stated, her attention directly on her computer.

"By what grounds?" Walter asked, a little confused.

"By the grounds that my heart belongs to someone else. Someone who cares deeply about me and someone whom I feel the same for as well. Someone who knows this is true." Brennan stated, casting a knowing glance Booth's way.

Booth mentally smiled inside because he knew Bones would wait forever for him. It was solely upon him and him alone to act.

"You mean Booth? He hasn't had the balls to make a move for about six years." Walter scoffed.

"Excuse me, but what happens between Booth and I is none of your concern, Mr. Sherman." Brennan stated, standing up from her desk and eyes now glaring at him.

Booth could feel the jealousy rising up in him even as he tried to stifle it. He tried keeping it under control until finally he couldn't anymore.

"Furthermore, I have no sexual desire for you, so kindly please show your--" Brennan starts to order, but is firmly interrupted by Booth's tongue in snaking it's way into her mouth.

Booth could feel Brennan tense the instant he landed that kiss on her, but she quickly relaxed to his touch.

Feeling extremely proud of himself, he broke the kiss to have her see who just kissed her.

Brennan was left momentarily stunned as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes to find Booth staring at her.

"Booth..." Brennan, totally speechless.

Walter standing awkwardly, leaves the room.

"Well...I am outta here." replied Walter walking out the door, but not before shutting the blinds and locking the door. While muttering "lucky bastard" underneath his breath.

Brennan was breathless for a few minutes but then finally manages to catch her breath. She looks at him with this wild look on her face.

"Wow...what the hell was that all about?" Brennan asked, after she managed to catch her breath.

"Bones, I have been thinking for a while about us...and I am ready to give us a try." Booth stated, with his hand on her cheek.

"Booth...you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Brennan stated, her face flush.

"Soo..." Booth trailed off, his hands migrating to her sides all the while pulling her closer to him.

"Booth, you know how I feel about you. I think about you so much all the time that it's too hard to focus." Brennan stated, hands splayed all over his chest. She felt his muscles tense up and tighten a bit under one of her hands as the other travelled down south to where a very prominent bulge was beginning to form in his pants.

He almost choked as he felt one of her fingers lightly poking at his bulge. In response, Booth pulls Brennan closer until their lips are almost touching.

"You are so beautiful Bones, from the day I first met you." Booth murmured, so only she could hear.

"Oh Booth..."

He closed the gap between them, quickly swallowing the gasp, as their kiss quickly turned passionate. She moaned deeply into his mouth and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his back.

He caught her easily, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her ass for support.

She moaned and buried her fingers into his hair.

They broke apart to catch their breath for what seemed like forever. Though, the moment was short lived as Booth quickly went to work on Brennan's neck. Feasting on it as if it were his last meal.

"Booth." Brennan panted, slipping his jacket off, and gripping his workshirt.

Brennan leaned her head back as Booth placed moist kisses up and down her neck. Driving her wild. He continued torturing her neck with his tongue before making his way back to her mouth.

Brennan let her fingers trail up to his tie, where she gently pulled it off him. She then got to work on peeling his workshirt off of his shoulders. She grinned into his mouth, when she felt bare skin.

Her fingers trailed all over his magnificent chest, sliding the shirt off of Booth's shoulders, letting it fall onto the ground.

"Put me on the floor." Brennan, whispered along Booth's lips.

He groaned both at her response and the sensation on his lips. Keeping her pressed to him, he carefully maneuvered them onto the floor. Brennan moaned loudly as the move caused Booth to thrust hard against her.

Booth grabbed Brennan's hands beside each side of her head. Holding her wrist down with his hands, he kissed her, his hips moving against her. Turning her on to no end.

He let go of her lips to make a trail from her neck all the way to the middle of her breasts. Where he licked along the valley. She shuddered in response.

Using his hands, he navigated his way to the tops of her breasts. With as much strength that a man could have, he ripped the shirt open.

He bowed his head to press passionate little kisses on top of her breasts. She moaned breathlessly in response, clutching the back of his head to her.

She leaned up to her elbows to swiftly take her bra off, letting her breasts bounce softly in front of Booth's face. To his delight.

She watched as his mouth practically drooled at the sight of her magnificent naked flesh. He studied her for a moment before gently pushing her back flat on the ground.

"Oh my..." Booth trailed off, enveloping her nipple, while his hand migrated to her other breast. She gasped as she felt his tongue circle around her nipple before pulling her nipple to suck on it.

"Oh Booth..." Brennan moaned, her hands clutching on the back of his head. Holding him there while his teeth gently pulled her nipple.

She screamed in approval as his lips made their way to her other breast. Holding his head there as he roughly sucked her nipple.

With his free hand, Booth slid his hand down to the button of her work pants. He swiftly unbottoned the pants and slid the zipper down. Not wasting anytime, he quickly stuck his hand in.

His hand was met with her drenched underwear. She smiled as she felt the vibrations of his groan on her breast that he was busy sucking on.

Her eyes look down to find Booth looking up at her with such a smoldering tense look that she swore made her go wetter by the minute.

Using his hand, he cups her mound, and starts stroking her through the drenched piece of underwear.

She whimpers as his finger worms it's way into the underwear and directly on her nub. Where he flicked and rubbed it gently, she almost screamed in approval.

"Booth...Booth...Booth..." Brennan panted, breathing very erratic.

Booth regretfully detaches his mouth from her delicious nipple to press kisses down from the middle of her breasts to her abdomen. All the while hearing her sharp intakes of breath.

She whimpered mournfully at the loss of his finger against her clit. He continued the trail of kisses down her abdomen all the way to the hem of her dark work pants.

She felt and saw Booth shimmying her pants down and off her legs.

She moaned out loud as she felt his fingers get back to work on her clit, but not before yanking the drenched panties off of her.

Booth's finger lazily stroked her opening, never fully entering her.

"Please Booth...no teasing...we have waited long enough...get inside me." Brennan whimpered.

"As much as I would love giving you all the pleasure you have ever recieved in your life...I feel I can't stop myself from wanting a taste of your special garden." Booth said in such a husky voice that made her glad she was on the ground, or else she surely would've collapsed.

"Oh Booth..." She gasped, as she suddenly felt him kissing downwards.

He kissed and licked a trail down to her throbbing clit. Where he didn't waste time in pulling into his mouth for a hard suck.

"Ahh..." She gasped, hips shooting up to meet Booth's face.

"You taste so good." Booth moaned, his tongue repeatedly flicking her clit.

He felt her weave her fingers into his hair as his tongue continued to assault her nub. He looked up to see her looking down at with an expression of pleasure. He could see her pulling on her nipple, all the while practically shoving his face into her pussy. As he pleasured her over and over again with his tongue.

She practically screamed with delight as he speared his tongue into her. Tongue fucking her into a pure state of oblivion.

He sucked her clit so hard that she thought she could see actual stars infront of her eyes. He kept his lips there as she moaned so loud that the walls of her office pratically vibrated.

"Oh god...oh god...Booth...I'm gonna cum...gonna cum...oh BOOTH!" Brennan moaned, shaking slightly as an orgasm ripped through her like a frieght train.

He lapped at her gingerly with his tongue helping her come down from her massive orgasm.

She lay panting as he kissed his way up her body. Stopping for a moment to suckle on her tight nipples, before eventually moving to grab her lips into a passionate kiss.

"I" kiss "need" kiss "you" kiss "Booth" kiss.

Pulling away, he wasted no time in getting rid of his pants and underwear. His cock springing out as the boxers slid down.

He pumped his cock for a few minutes before sliding into her. They both moaned at the feeling of being one.

After awhile, he started thrusting into her, making her moan louder than ever before. He soon started pounding into her until they both came.

They lay there for a few minutes panting before getting redressed. Before unlocking the door, Booth notices the camera.

"Uh...Bones?"

"Yeah...Booth."

"Make sure to have Cam destroy the tapes."

"Shit."

 ***The main reason I had Booth acting all animal like is because I wanted to have him be what the producers never showed us. Sorry, if it was too bland of an ending, I got tired from typing.*** ***Don't worry about "Baby Steps", I haven't forgotten about it. I am stalled in the process of writing chapter 5 due to the drama of life getting in the way. But, don't worry it will get written.*** ***Read and Review***


End file.
